I still love you
by ehmagawd
Summary: Derrick breaks up with Massie. But, why? Because he wants to you say. Opposite of yes. Parings MassiexJosh,MassiexDerrick; AlicaxJosh; ClairexDerrick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique.

* * *

"Explain why I have to move in with this LBR!" Massie stared into her dad eyes waiting for a response.

He sighed and finally said "Because, someone.." he turned to face a olive skin, brown eyes, and black hair boy, Josh. "Burned the

house down."

"So, just buy a new house" Massie pouted.

"I'm and its going to take at least a month to actually get it with the paper work and other stuff going into it."

"Puh-lease! I'm so nawt free loading at somebodies house. What about a hotel." Massie urged.

Just as Massie's dad was about to speak he got cut off by Josh.

"Why pay when you don't have to?" Josh pointed out.

Massie felt like she got hit by a car. "Hullo!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Who cares. Sharing a house with a LBR times infinity. I-"

"Wow, geez thanks." Josh said pretended to be offended.

Massie looked at Josh confused. "Don't tell me that..." She glanced to Josh then to her dad. There eyes were not making

contact with hers. "NO WAY! I do nawt want to eat bunted food for a month or more."

* * *

Before she even realized Massie was parked in front of Josh's house. She was regretted getting into the car.

_I should have ran away._

"I'll just gather my things an- oh wait I don't have any things because someone caught it on fire." Massie turned around, and

stared at Josh's brown eyes intensely. Her amber eyes were slowly building with rage turning a deep fire truck red color.

"Relax, drama queen. Your dad said you can go shopping later."

"Great! Bye bye Mr.I.can't.cook.anything." Massie skipped to her limo.

"Wait, where are you going?" Josh yelled.

Massie rolled her eyes. How could he ask such a ahb-vious question. "Mall, where else?"

Then Massie's dad wearing a plaid vest, followed up by a plaid shirt undergarment and ugly golfer pants.

She let out a small unheard giggle. His clothes must have got burnt down too.

"Not so fast! You have to bring Josh with you."

She stared into her dad eyes. Your kidding, your kidding. She repeated in her head.

"Am I a clip board?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then, why are you attaching me to him!"

"Pleaseee, for mom?"

Massie's mom died when she was ten. And, her mom would want this. She took a deep breath.

Then managed to say "Fine."

Josh smiled.

Massie hesitated but, then **fake** smiled back. But, according to Josh face he couldn't tell the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

_By the way the ringing cell phone is a text._

Massie stepped out of the limo first, then Josh.

"Okay, bye Josh." Massie opened the mall door. "My dad said I had to take you with me." She put her left hand on her hip while

her right foot kept the door from hitting her. "he didn't say I had to shop with you. Well, meet me by the pizza cafe in..." She

pondered for a bit. "six hours. So, my dad does-" Massie stopped mid-sentence and realize she said to much.

"So, you don't get in trouble?" Josh grinned, he had her. "I'll tell on you if you don't bring me shopping with you."

She took a long deep breath. _I should have knew better not to expose to much information._

"Are you a sweater?"

"No.."

"Then why are you trying to warm me up!?"

Josh just froze like a popsicle that had been in the freezer for over 60 years.

"Hullo! I'm saying wh-" Massie stopped talking and pulled out her ringing cell phone.

_Riiiiiing._

**D: **hi.

**M:** hullo? who is tis?

**D: **Its me derrick.

She felt her insides freeze up.

**M:** Come awn you should know me better by that. I was just testing u.

**D: **Uhm, yeah anyways. I think we shuld brek . I'm rlly srry mass.

Massie blinked serval times hoping the text would magically change. It didn't.

**M:** ur jokig rit?

The next text came what seemed like forever was only really less then one minute.

**D: **n..

And with that Massie snapped her cell phone closed.

"Over a text huh?" Josh tried to sound disappointed but, his insides they were happier then ever. He was hovering over

Massie's shoulder. "I'm ... s-s-sorry."

"Puh-lease, I'm fine. He's going to be begging me back any minute from now." Massie said trying to hold back her tears.

"I hope not or else he's will suffer." Josh mumbled quietly.


End file.
